Question: $ { {1} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {4} & {-2} \\ {1} & {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}\times{4} & {1}\times{4} & {1}\times{-2} \\ {1}\times{1} & {1}\times{-1} & {1}\times{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {4} & {-2} \\ {1} & {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$